


You Don't Have to be Drunk for This

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hesitation, M/M, Roommates, VK Drabs, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #98: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan being an awkward virgin and Alfred woos him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to be Drunk for This

"Hey man," Alfred sat up on the bed with nothing but his boxers on, Ivan awkwardly looking anywhere but at him as his roommate addressed him, the exchange student slinging his bag down onto his own bed. Alfred grinned at him, tilting his head somewhat. "You wanna make out again?"

"A-again?" Ivan let out a strained whine, glancing fretfully to the smiling and tempting golden boy, Alfred's lightly tanned skin muscled and as intoxicating as those bright blue eyes that stared him down. Swallowing thickly as he remembered the last time they had kissed, Ivan slowly shook his head. "Maybe not. I haven't had anything to drink tonight-"

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Alfred sulked, a little dejected by Ivan's rejection. He stood up and frowned when Ivan visibly winced, moving forward even when Ivan turned away from him. "You only like me when you're drunk? That's not really fair to me…"

"I-it's not–  _that_ ," Ivan groaned out the protest, his voice husky with a nervous energy Alfred couldn't wrap his mind around. Why would anyone say no to free kisses? Alfred pressed himself up against Ivan's back, winding his arms around his roommate to keep them smushed together. Ivan gasped somewhat, and Alfred marveled at that way he just barely trembled and shivered.

"Do you not want me to touch you, kiss you… get you off…?" Alfred purred softly into the back of Ivan's neck, not quite tall enough to whisper into his ears but all the same enjoying the soft knitted wool of Ivan's favorite scarf. The taller moaned and slowly let himself be coaxed into melting against Alfred.

"It's not  _that_ , either," Ivan's murmured confession hung in the air with a breathily aroused noise, Alfred splaying his hands open on Ivan's chest, gently rubbing one up to grope and gently fondle him through his shirt as the other smoothed down to the waistband of Ivan's pants. His roommate gasped and hurriedly wrestled himself out of Alfred's hold, spinning around with a flailing motion only to have Alfred give him a persistent shove. Ivan stumbled against the edge of his bed before thumping to the soft mattress, eyes wide and cheeks a dusty rose as Alfred suddenly dropped to his knees, spreading Ivan's legs with sure and steady hands. "A-Alfred!"

"Yeah, big guy?" Alfred cooed to him, already undoing Ivan's belt as he squirmed his way closer to his sort of kiss-buddy sort of boyfriend. He could feel Ivan's hard erection, breath hitching with the anticipation of finally being able to see it.

"W-wait," Ivan pleaded, the word enough to make Alfred hesitate despite his overpowering lusts and desire. The blond raised his hooded bedroom up to his lover, swiping his tongue across his lips as his hands stilled.

"Why?" he asked huskily, full of longing for the other man. Ivan jolted and gripped the loop of his scarf, lifting it up and tucking his chin and nose into the fabric to partially hide his face. "I know you want this, why wait? Let's indulge in each other, I promise I'll be good to you."

"I'm… a virgin," the way Ivan said it made it sound more as if he had been stabbed through the gut instead of just stating a fact. Alfred blinked in surprise and then chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his face into the crease between Ivan's hips and leg, a hand rubbing the front of Ivan's pants over his crotch. Ivan gasped and squirmed, highly sensitive to the foreign sensation.

"I told you I'll be good to you… Do you trust me, big guy?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Then let me pleasure you."


End file.
